Clone
by MoonRiseAtDusk
Summary: It has been almost 100 years since the Uchiha Clan has gone extinct, only their cousins of the Hyuuga clan still live to this day. In legends and stories their terrifying history still lives, and with that there are believers in their power. With the help of technology moving in a fast and rapid pace, biotechnology has taken its first steps into the new future of the Ninja World.
1. Prologue

**Summary**—It has been almost 100 years since the Uchiha Clan has gone extinct, only their cousins of the Hyuuga Clan still living to this day. In legends and stories their terrifying history still lives, and with that there are believers of their power. With the help of Technology moving at a fast and rapid pace, Biotechnology has taken its first steps into the new future of the Ninja World. This _includes_ cloning, and the revival of the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

|**Clone**|

-Prologue-

* * *

**3 Months Earlier  
**

* * *

"Sir, the twins 1 and 1.5 have both gone in labor," A small petite nurse had said calmly in the chaotic office. "15 feels as though she may go into premature labor, and 400-415 are going through their development fine. Although 100 has been refusing to eat or drink, we've been able to put her under temporarily comatose until the birth of Ayame and Hachiro are ready."

The doctor glanced at the nurse, his papers showing the health of all 520 numbered women in his hands. Each of them where numbered, of course, so it was easier to keep track of them all. The people such as 1 and 1.5 where twins, all either carrying or producing the eggs to rewrite the DNA strands in order to revive the Uchiha Clan.

"That's good," He said, looking down to his papers. "How is 210?"

"Unfortunately, sir," The nurse started. "She had had a heart attack due to the overuse of the drugs we were giving her to keep the baby alive, and her and the baby had died several minutes ago."

"And the DNA?" The doctor asked.

"We still have enough DNA from the body's bone to put in an egg and rewrite the DNA, though it will take another six months or so before we know if we can put it into a carrier."

"Such a shame," The man shrugged. "So long as the doctors are notified of this, we should be able to keep on track."

"Yes sir," The nurse agreed. "Daichi has already been told, and been warned furthermore that Izuna could die. Izuna's DNA has been already getting prepared the second 210 has died."

"And 210.5?" The man asked.

"Well, 210.5 hasn't taken the death of her sister well," The nurse started. "But from our support group, she's been doing fine."

"Good, so long as they all think that these will be _their_ children from helpful donors, we should be doing fine," The doctor then turned his snake-like eyes on the nurse. "And tell me, Hanae, what about _your_ child?"

"Ah, yes," The nurse smiled, placing a hand gently over a small bump. "Makoto #1 is doing fine; the development is going out smoothly. Although his twin brother's DNA has been completely wiped out, we are going to use his DNA to try and replicate his twins, unfortunately this means that Makoto #1 will die through his procedure."

"And you aren't going to be depressed?" The doctor asked.

He could see a twinge of guilt in the eyes of the nurse, who bravely shook her head no.

"He isn't my blood," She said carefully. "He isn't a product of myself, so why would he?"

The doctor nodded his head in agreement, but he knew once the time comes his trusted nurse would most likely fight to keep Makoto. That or die trying.

"Alright," The doctor started. "Remember, once the seven month period starts, you will be put off of the duty, and start helping 13, 419, and 300-359 cope with the fact that they will be giving birth at such a young age, as are _you_."

The nurse smiled.

"Of course," She then turned around, about to leave, but paused. "Oh, the Konaha Police have been snooping around lately. I just want you to be warned, alright?"

The doctor smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know," He then stood up, and walked beside Hanae. "I'll be sure to let security know, just take _care_."

"I will," She smiled.

_Now all I have to do is get this tape and files I've stolen to said police, fake a fight and get taken away to go prosecute against the stands_, She thought grimly. _Hopefully I can do it_.

* * *

**Me**—alright, this is the prologue! This takes place _way_ into the future, where the Ninja World is stronger than ever, with the help of technology. I had gotten the idea from watching something on Animal Planet sometime earlier this year, and have been thinking about this ever since. _And_, with technology becoming a big thing, and in the story technology being bigger there then it is in _our_ world, the possibilities are _endless_ for it being able to happen.

Also, like I said before, each woman in their facility was numbered so they could keep track of them on records. Hanae _was_ numbered, known as 79, but I never said it in the story because she was also a _nurse_. Chapter one will show some results of 3 months later, and as the story goes on it will explain what happened in the facility more in depth! But I hope you guys liked this!

**Ps**- I couldn't fill the entire summary, so yeah... That's why the summary is at the start!


	2. Life As It Is

|**Clone**|

-Chapter One-

* * *

**Life As It Is  
**

* * *

-**Present Time**-

Hanae's dull lightly purpled/pinked eyes wondered out the window, her chestnut colored hair falling down her shoulders lightly. Music blared from speakers, trying to drown out the noise of the neighboring apartment.

For three months, she was put on house arrest. More for her safety than anything else, because the public wanted her _dead_. The apartment was home to all 632 women who had dealt with Tetsuya company and where innocent. Out of all those people, 520 of them had been used to hold the cloned Uchiha's, and out of those 520 women who had been used, seventeen of them had given birth. Five of them had been prematurely, but the babies had all survived.

Konahagakure police had gone trial to see if the cloned Uchiha's would live or die. Some activist had said they should die, they were an abomination to society. Others said they were people too, and that they _look_ like the Uchiha's, but they weren't. Because they wouldn't know what really _happened_, or _learn_ anything they once knew, they would be harmless and _thus_ deserved to live.

Hanae didn't know what to believe. She, herself, along with several of Tetsuya's staff, was pregnant with the clones. She had decided long ago to go with whatever Tetsuya's plan was, and she used her pregnancy as evidence to Tetsuya's crime. The DNA she held within her body did, indeed prove, she harbored the father to a notorious Uchiha clan leader.

Hanae didn't know or not if she was going to actually name the baby Makoto, not knowing if she should really curse him of his fate twice. He was named out of hate, named after his illegitimate father. His twin brother, Izuna, had died in battle by being burnt to death after protecting his daughter from a Senju. And after that, Makoto had named his first son Madara, after his grandfather, and named his second born son after his little brother—Izuna. When his sons where old enough to oppose him for the title of clan leader, though, they battled to the death. Either Madara or Izuna won, and Makoto had died a sad and lonely death.

Hanae didn't want that to happen, not again. It was a fresh start for Makoto; the least she could do was try and _attempt_ to make his life better.

"_Hey, hey, your phone wants to say hey. Answer me, answer me, and allow my beautiful voice to sing_," Hanae sighed as she turned to her phone. The obnoxious ring tone was put there by her friend, someone who had helped her and supported her with the problem of Tetsuya. And she, herself, was only six months along with a child named Yumi—the supposed wife of Makoto. "_Don't let the hate spread, don't late the—_"

"Hello?" Hanae asked, answering the phone before any more of its stupidity could harm her ears.

"_Hey, Hanae,_" Her friend, Riko (and the one who created the stupid ringtone), had rushed through the phone. "_Osamu just called and said the Konaha Police are perusing the death penalty with Tetsuya now! They have also called and a unanimous vote for the clones had been passed—they are _not_ to be killed! Some of the mothers are upset, but more of them are willing to take care of their clones, err, children._"

Hanae stayed silent, Riko just kept talking.

"_Most of the mothers are also not going to name their children what they had been called before, and some of them say that their DNA is in the children themselves, so they're not Uchiha's to begin with anymore_," A rushing tone was in Riko's voice as she paused. Shuffling of papers could be heard, and voices from the phone probably meant that Riko was in the office of her new job. Six months along, and she was still working. "_Konaha police are also asking for all mothers who were forced to conceive the children to show up as well._"

"They are?" Hanae asked, curious. "You want to know what Tetsuya kept telling me? He kept saying that all the woman came voluntarily, knowing they were going to have the children. I was the caretaker for some of them, you know. Three of the patients I took care of where only fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen years old. They told me they were brought here because their parents _hated _them, from files I've found they were _bought_."

"_What do you mean, _bought_?_" Riko spat out. "_Tell me the police know about this, Hanae. Tell me this isn't something _new_._"

"No, they know," Hanae reassured. "The police know, I'm—"

"_Good to know_," Riko cut Hanae off. "_Hey, look, I've got to go now. Also, turn your music down some, I can hear it from here, and also Osamu is coming to cook your dinner, alright? And, and—ah shit, I've got to go, Hanae! Love you!_"

Hanae heard the line disconnect, and let out another sigh. Riko was like a sister to Hanae, even _closer_ than one. Hanae was a Hyuuga, meaning she didn't have many friends. Osamu was her cousin, and guardian of sorts. Osamu, though, didn't know what she was going through, or what she was doing. Her parents had thought she was going to get married one day, have plenty of grandchildren and become the next head of household. But, nope—not at all. Instead, she was stuck on house arrest in an apartment with cranky mothers-to-be and mothers, some of them too young to be in motherhood, and couldn't do a damn thing.

And it _sucked_.

"I'm not going to turn my music down," Hanae grumbled under her breath. "My music can be as loud as I damn please, the walls too damn thick for me to be able to hear the damn babies' screams."

Hanae then took a breath, looking down at her bulging stomach. Four more months, and then the little baby would be born. She'd then know how Makoto was when he was a child, know his ups and his downs. She'd also know how he acted, and she'd also know how his old wife acted like.

Maybe his name could be Raiden? Or Ren, or Rin? History showed he was ruthless, but had a compassionate side (showed only around his wife, children, and brother), and not only that, but if he grew up in _this_ time, he'd be nothing like his former self. So, maybe a name like Arata?

A small smile slowly crept on Hanae's face.

_Arata… It would be such a fitting name, _Hanae thought. _Maybe even one day he'd grow up and be someone completely different, and Arata would be such a true name_.

"Hey, Hanae!" Hanae's face turned sour, before glaring at the door, knowing who it was. "One of the women are going into labor! They've requested your presence!"

"I'll be right there!" Hanae shouted, grabbing a universal remote and turned the stereo off. And oh how Hanae wish it could work on people, making them _disappear_.

"Hurry," The voice at the door yelled. "Don't let the woman suffer because you took your sweet time getting there!"

Just about as Hanae was about to leave, in her concern and her haste—she forgot _one_ little detail.

"Akito," Hanae yelled from the other side of the door. "I forgot, I'm on house arrest."

"House arrest my ass!" Akito yelled from the other side of the door. "Damn it Hanae, just get your ass out here! No one will know you left, and they will have _no_ idea who you are in the outside world! They'll just think your another pregnant women!"

Unfortunately, Hanae had no argument against that.

"Alright, fine!" Hanae growled, opening the door. "You're protecting me, though. And you're responsible for anything that happens to me! Oh, and you're buying me food on the way home, I'm Hungary."

"Fine, fine," Akito said, waving his hands back and forth. "I don't _care_; now let's get a move on! With all the technology or village has, it _doesn't_ have any faster transportation other than _horse_."

* * *

**Me**—Alright, as you can see, there are a _lot_ of OC's! This is because it takes place a _lot_ in the future (not like you didn't know that already), but there will be references to the characters, so don't worry! I _promise_ that much, and hopefully no one doesn't like or read this story because of that! Besides, I'm just warming up! Also, if anyone wants to know—here are the meanings of the names I've put out (Or, at least what they say they mean...)!

**Akito**—Bright Person

**Arata**—Fresh, new

**Hanae**—Blossom

**Izuna**—Name of a sacred mountain

**Madara**—Spot, blemish, speck, patches

**Makoto**—Sincere, honest

**Osamu**—Discipline, study

**Ren**—Lotus

**Riko**—Jasmine, truth

**Rin**—Companion

**Tetsuya**—Philosophy, intelligence

**Yumi**—Short bow


End file.
